The Innocent One
by AngelOfTheMusic0112
Summary: A New girl shows up, who is she, what does she want. and is she the ture key to killing hewhomustn'tbenamed
1. The break up

Chapter One: The break up

There was a new family that moved down the street from the Dursley's house. Harry could sit at his bedroom. The lead singer was this girl with this long black hair and these pricing brown eyes. Harry was still going out with Ginny but felt like he new this girl. She kept her hair in lose braids. Every time Harry got up the nerves to talk to her, Dudley would go talk to her. She always turned him down.

On a sunny Friday morning around 11 o'clock there came a knock. Aunt Petunia went to open it and the next thing Harry heard from his desk petting Hedwig was Aunt Petunia yelling at him.

"HARRY THERE IS A YOUNG LADY HERE TO SEE YOU!" and her storming away from the stairs. He jumped up and before he knew it there she was the singer from the band across the street standing in his door way.

"Hi, I'm Kira." She smiled; close up she had traits of Sirius, his god father who had died in his fifth year.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry smiled at her. She smiled back and shut the door.

"I was sent here by the Order to watch over you for four weeks then to take you back to my…..your house." She looked around a little worried.

"It will take me about an hour to pack without magic" Harry said looking around his room. He had pulled out all of his books to work on as much homework as he could. It kept him from going bored, he wasn't going to return to school to finishes out his final year as long as no one caught him.

"You're going back to school. I know about your plans. Ron cracked when his mother put the pressure on him. No one else did, well Molly sure is one hell of a woman when it comes to keeping her kids safe." Kira said helping Harry put his thing away.

"Don't I know it? She like a mother to me." Harry said putting his things away. The whole lot was his only family. Harry saw cuts and skartes up and down her arm. "Where did you get those?" He nodded at her arm. She smiled.

"Your little girl friend and I got in to a fight. It was over a letter she found. Quite stupid really. Ready?" She said standing up. She put Hedwig into her cage and smiled. "We will be taking my care, if you don't mind."

"Does the Dursley know about this?" Harry hated them but didn't want to report him kidnapped or a run away.

"Yea they do. Lupin called them and told them about it." She held onto Harry truck at one end as they went down the stairs and out to her car. It was a nice sporty car. They loaded up his thing and they got in and left. To the Glibly place it took roughly 12 hours. Harry had inherited his god father's old house. Turned out Kira was from the USA and was an assassin. She loved music and playing her guitar. She was only 19 and her father died when she was 17. She never told Harry who was her father but he didn't push the subject. When they got to the old house Harry went to say hello to Hermonie and Ron, Kira head up stairs.

"Hey guy. Hey Ginny." Harry said as they jumped up and hugged him. Ginny kissed him but it just didn't feel right. He smiled and walked in and sat down.

"How are you doing?" Hermonie smiled putting her book aside.

"I'm good. What do you guys know about this Kira girl?" Harry said getting a plate of food.

"Not much Harry. She was here when we got here. She seems crazy as far as you ask me." Ginny said trying to hold Harry's hand but he won't let her.

"She not crazy. And what did you guys fight over?" Harry said looking angry at her. He liked Kira; she had the voices of an angel.

"She wanted to stay in Sirius's room. Claming he was her father." Ginny rolled her eyes at that point. They heard the door slam be hide them and they all turned around and saw Kira there. She looked pissed, she had a pieces of paper in her hand.

"Read this!" She threw it at Hermonie. Hermonie slowly opened it.

"It's her birthing papers. Full name Kira Lily Black." Hermonie stopped there and looked at everyone else. "She a Black, it says here her god father are James Potter and Ramous Lupin. Godmother is Lily Potter." Kira grabbed it back and ran off to her room again.

"GINNY HOW DARE YOU UP SET KIRA LIKE THAT!" It was Molly, Ron and Ginny's mother. When she yelled the whole house felt it. Hermonie, Harry, and Ron left the room as Ginny tried to explain to her mother what had happen.

"Where does she get the right to come off like that!" Harry said slamming his bed room door. Hermonie and Ron look at each other.

"She been acting like that seen you guys have started to go out." Ron said sounding annoyed.

"Well she won't be going out with me after mum gets done with her." Harry stopped and looked at them both. He had called Molly mum. Wow he had a mum and Author was his father.

"Harry, be easy on her. I don't want to have to hear bout it!" Hermonie said rolling her eyes. At that point bass was coming from somewhere. It sounds like the next room down or the room after that.

"What is that?" Harry said looking around. Trying to figure out who or what it was.

"It's Kira. She plays and record music in a couple rooms down. She pretty good." Ron smiled going to the door. "Let's see if we can get in. It's game for us sometimes."

They walked down the hall. Her bed room door was open. She was standing in a sound proof box singing. Hermione switched on the speakers and Kira's voice blasted though. She was singing some song Harry had never heard. Harry smiled as she sang and danced.

"Let go down stairs. I'm breaking up with Ginny now." Harry said turning around and his jaw dropped. There stood Ginny, tears in her eyes. "Ginny its over. You can't treat someone harsh because you're with me."

3


	2. The last letter

CH 2 the Last Letter

Kira came out of the booth as Harry broke up with Ginny. Kira moved before anyone else could breathe. She was in the hall way with a sword in her hands. She was bearing her fangs.

"Ginny you touch me you die." Kira growled, Harry saw these two pearly white fangs that looked like vampire fangs.

"Go ahead tell Harry about the letter you found." Ginny smiled.

"He doesn't need to know about that just yet." Kira looked scared.

"Oh yea! You're nothing more then a love child vampire assassin. You will never be anything more then that! AND YOU KNOW IT!" Ginny yelled at Kira. Kira's eyes began to water, and something snapped in side her head.

"Fine I'll him…and the whole house. WHEN I WAS 2 AND HARRY WAS ONE. HIS FATHER AND LUPIN WHERE NAMED MY GODFATHERS. LILY IS MY MIDDEL NAME. MY FATHER AND THE TOP ASSASSIN WITCH BACK IN THE USA HAD ME A LOVE CHILD. SIRIUS WAS RASING ME WHEN HARRY'S FAMILY WAS KILLED. I WAS SENT BACK TO THE USA. NOT KNOWN I WAS SOMETHING MORE THEN JUST THE DAUGHTER OF AN ASSASSIN. THE DAY BEFORE HIS FATHER AND MOTHER ALONG WITH MINE SAID WE WHERE TO BE MARRIED WHEN WE WHERE OLD ENOUGH. HAPPY YOU LITTLE BITCH. YOU BEEN GETTING ME EVERY SEEN YOU FUCKEN FOUND THE LAST LETTER MY FAHTER EVER SENT ME." Kira yelled out everyone had rushed to the yelling to hear everything. She turned and ran away crying. Everyone stood there stunned.

Harry looked at Lupin and all he got this sad look from him. The next thing the house heard was the sound of a car speeding away. Everyone tried to get back to normal but Harry could tell they where either watching him or the door. Ginny had a yelling on her life. Harry decided to walk around the house. He found out there isn't much to the house. The one room he couldn't get in was at the very end of the hall. The door was locked from the outside and had some kind of spell on it. There was a huge symbol on it, Harry though it was a Japanese symbol but wasn't sure.

It was getting late and Kira hadn't been seen since the fight. Long after everyone else was a sleep Harry was still awake and growing worried about Kira. Lupin had fallen a sleep near the door, and around 4 or 5 in the morning Kira came into the house. She looked right at Harry and pushed pasted him and covered up Lupin. Harry followed her and says she had the key to the room that was locked.

The next morning Kira didn't come out of her room till around noon. Her eyes were blood shout and she looked like she had been thou hell. She sat down at the table and ate lunch. Lupin got up and hugs her and smiled.

"That's my girl. Do you want something for your head?" He said rubbing her back as she nodded rubbing her eyes. She took the pills and sighed.

"I went and talked to some more of my people. They are up to joining us. I got DK, and Catzi." She ate a little but stopped; she got up and went back to her room.

Around five Harry went to her room and knocked. Her voices came from be hide the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Harry can I come in?" Harry waited and he heard the lock come un done.

"Come in" Kira said


	3. The unknown history

Chapter 3 the unknown history

Harry walked into her room. The room was a nice size room; she had painted it black with this red trim. Harry saw these different kind of bands some wizard bands and some to his surprise where muggle bands. She also had these two huge book cases full of different books. She was sitting at her desk, which next to it was a stack of more posters and a guitar. She looked at him as she sat back down.

"You have come here to say you're sorry for the way she acted huh?" Kira said point to a couch across from her bed.

"No I have come here to find out more about us. I mean our relation. I want to know what my childhood was like before they died." Harry said sitting on the couch.

"I don't remember much either Sweetie. If I did I would tell you all." She got up and pulled out a picture book and handed to him. "This should give you information about my past. Please bring it back. I will be finishing out my school years at Hogwarts. Then we will go after the man who killed our family." She was looking away and Harry needed to change the subject.

"Your band, tell me about them please." Harry said as she walked over and picked up a rolled up poster and unrolled it for him. There were four people on it, three females and one male. One had this dirty blonde hair with pink ends and these green eyes; she had the look of a model. The male had this look of a brother looking over his sister; he had black hair that fell just below his ears, Harry though that might not be person to mess with. Then two females with black hair and piercing brown eyes, one looked like she had some Asian in her; the different between the hairs of these two girls was one looked blue in the light and the other one kept hers in light breads. They all had on black clothing with some jeweler on them. And as if written in blood over top of them was the name of the band THE INNOCENT KILLERS.

"I'm the one with braids. Catzi is the other one with black hair. DK is the only male and Roxy is the only one left. We have one CD out and another one being worked on now." Kira said rolling it up and handing it to him. "Here put it up. I'll get you a CD soon." Harry left with the book and the poster and went back to his room. He still hadn't asked her what the symbol on her door meant. At dinner the whole gang was sitting in one room. Kira had a note book writing something down, Harry smiled as Lupin and her talked about what was to happen the next day when they where all to go and get their new school books. Later that night Kira was sitting in the dinning room softly singing to her self. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing she had such an angel like voice. The house was so still around them that he could hear every word.

"The knife is placed in my hand by hate. I stare into his brown eyes. His stare back into mine. I lick my lips. Everything is so cold and dry. Yet not. The storm ranges within us. And out side of us. The lighting dance over head. The thunder claps the lighting one. The rain pours over us. It's so warm… It would be so easy to take the knife and put his hand on it. And show him where it hurts the most. I try my best to fight back to tears. My storm is slowly building up speed and strength. My brave soul comes up. I take a deep breath and look at my arm. My soul mate brother name craved into my arm. She is died as well. Left him for drugs and booze. He reaches out and touches the knife hate had given me. He pushes it off my hand and pulls me close to him. He hold me in a way no word could ever say. We stare at each other for what seem like for ever. We finally touch for the first time ever in our lives. Both nearly pushed to our edge by war. Both thrown our of our families. Both crying as the storm stops. We both love each other more then words can say. Two different worlds. Yet the same. I love him." She stops and looked at Harry and smiles. "The name of it is Storm. I wrote it."

She looked smiled at him. She got up and kissed his cheek. "Good night Harry Potter." Harry watched her as she walked away. She had left a pieces of paper on the couch, Harry picked up and it opened to say "The symbol on my door mean Love." Harry quickly looked up the stairs, his jaw dropped.


	4. The Band

CH 4 the band

Over the next couple of days they got ready to go back to Hogwarts. Kira's bands had come and join the family at the house. From Dusk to Dawn they played in the booth and recorded their next CD. The gang would sit and listen to Kira as she sang different songs they had written, some she done by her self, and some that the other members had done. Catzi spent hour's work-in on the CD cover and look. Finally they came up with one that everyone liked. It was over a snowy grave yard and all of them in black sitting on a grave stone. With Kira's hand up with the symbol of love on her palm. Harry enjoyed listening to the band talk and chat. They had a habit of singing other bands they liked. Kira was known for doing a band called Linkin Park. Zach would chime in with the rapping part and Kira would come in doing the singing and a small dance that no one seems to be able to re do when they wanted to do it.

The band was all Kira had back in the states. So they decided to finishes school with her at Hogwarts. One night while the girls where off dying Kira's hair Harry though it would be nice to find out more about Kira from her friend DK.

"Hey DK. How are you?" Harry said sitting down beside DK while he worked on Kira's guitar.

"Hey Harry. I'm doing well. Why are you always around us when we are recording? Do you like Kira or something?" DK looked up from his work smiling.

"Well, I'm not sure. She seems like a nice girl." Harry said feeling him self go red.

"Well, I wouldn't get to close to her. She is healing from something pretty bad." DK sighed.

"Kira wasn't an only child. She had a twin brother name Daten. He was an assassin too but he did it so Kira could sing. He was on a mission to get inside of Voldermort's headquarters. But he was caught when a guy saw him meeting with Kira for Christmas. They killed him on the spot; he put up a fight from what Kira said. She was there when they killed him. She ran back home and was nearly killed her self." DK sighed and shook his head. "Let her do the first move. She only trusts me and Lupin from what I can tell." DK stopped talking and looked at the door. Standing in the door was Kira. The color they had decided to dye her hair was bright blue. She had taken her hair down from the braids to do it so the length of her hair was fully shown her hair fell just below her shoulder blades. She must have had them in for a while because her hair was very wavy.

"How do I look?" Kira turned and showed her hair off.

"Beautiful" Harry said stunned.

"Crazy" DK smiled.

"Thanks. Ok guys lets get back to work and finishes up the last song before school starts." Kira said heading up stairs. Harry was still in shock from it.

That night Harry had a dream where he was at one of their shows and Kira had called him up on stage and kissed him He didn't know what to think or feel around her. He wanted to get to know her more that was for sure.


	5. inncoent

Ch 5 Innocent

On the way to the train station Harry kept a close eye on Kira. Ever seen she dyed her hair she had been spending more and more time with Harry. Still he had no clue as to what may have happened before the death of her twin. But when ever a male she wasn't to sure about brushed ageist her, she would have a panic attack.

It had begun to rain last night. So today it was wet and a little slippery to get thing ready to leave. Once on the train Harry noticed that people where no longer staring at him. However they where staring at the innocent killers, a few people came up and asked for thing to be sign. Ones they found a compartment DK went to talk to some girls. Roxy went with him to laugh if he got turned down and Catzi fell a sleep that left Kira and Harry alone.

"Kira I hope you will like Hogwarts" Harry said Kira just nodded. He was worried about her. She kept her arms covered up at all times. She was shaking a little, she had grown paler over week, and her hair seems to get thinner, black cycles where under her eyes. Harry reached out to touch her and she drew a way a little. Harry sided and moves away. Wondering if she was something more then just a human. Harry remembers Ginny had called her a vampire, but he had seen her in day light mean times before. Even now in the bright noon light. Harry left her be for now.

Ones back at school it turned out the band was more famous then they let on be. DK was always crowed by girls, Roxy had every boy wanting to be with her. Kira and Catzi normal were in the library with Hermione studying.

A couple of nights Kira had to get out side. She wasn't a normal vampire. She was and is a Vampira. Mightier then a vampire. Sun can't kill them, stacks; nothing can affect them like it does a vampire. But the side effect was they craved blood ones a months. She had to get way before she bites someone. So instead of feeding from fresh meals. She fed from her self. She went into the forest and pulled out her small army knife. She rolled up her shelve and cut into he self and drank a little at a time. She heard a noises and grabbed out and pulled Harry out from under his invisibility cloak. She smirked at him.

"Well well well, looks like I found my self a spy." She smiled.

"I wasn't spying. I was worried about you." Harry tried to breath. Kira loosened her grip.

"Why are you worried about me?" she leaned back trying to hide her arm.

"Because you're cutting your self?" Harry said pulling up the bloody knife.

"I'm not cutting my self beaus I want to. It's because I have too." She closed her eyes. "Look Harry just leaves before I hurt you."

"No I won't leave unless you do." Harry sat beside her. Kira started to growl at him. "Why are you growling at me?" Kira looked away from him and up at the sky. Harry thou this was the best time to make his move so he died. He took her chin in his hand and had her looking him in the eyes. Her eyes kept going from his lips to his eyes as if a she was scared of something. Harry moved closer to her. They both closed their eyes. They softly kissed then Kira slipped her arms around him as his went around her waist and pulled her on to his lap. They kept kissing getting more and more deep and full of lust and love. Kira ran her figures thou his hair as they kissed. Finally when they finally stopped they where panting kind of heavy. She smiled and stood up.

"We can't be doing this. People will talk. And I really don't feel like having my history dug up and put on display." She brushed off her clothes.

"Well we can meet where no one will see us." Harry smiled and Kira raised an eyebrow. "Just leave it to me." He kissed her again and they got under the cloak and went on to bed.

Kira lay awake trying her best not to wake Catzi up and tell her and Roxy what had just happen. Soon she gave up and woke them both up and after Catzi smacked her a couple of times on the arm causing bruises. All three slowly looked over at Sadie to make sure she was asleep before going on with the conversation.

"Are you falling in love?" Roxy asked smiled.

"She can't. Can she?" Catzi looked at Kira. All Kira did was nod.

"We just got to keep him alive till I can kill Voldermort for what he did to my brother, and my body." She growled and looked at the girls. They all nodded and hug and went to sleep.

Kira could be seen in between classes writing or training. No one could be her at a fight it seems. She was at the top of her class and never got a bad mark. No one seems to be able to stop her. But if they knew her secret she could be cast away or else killed. She could be seen standing on a rock the lake just staring off into space. Catzi was not far be hide, as if watching to make sure she was safe. Kira mean in Irish Innocent. That lay under her skin is a whole new world. A time boom waiting to go off if one person she loves or care about is hurt or killed. She is the….something you will have to wait to find out in the next chapter!


	6. The Queen

Ch 6 the Queen

"I dare you to touch me!" A guy yelled at Kira. Kira smiled and started pounding on this guy. He pushed her off and they started to fight dirty. Kira got in most of the hits. Then Kira notices he was the one thing she feared the most the man who raped her….Voldermort. Kira sat up yelling out, the sun beamed across the room as she sat there covered in cold sweat. She gets up and goes to the shower and cleans her self till she bleeds in some places and gets dressed and goes down stairs and sits on the stairs rocking back and forth.

"She had it again." Catzi whispers shaking her head a little.

"She hasn't told him." DK said watching Kira.

"Tell who what?" Harry said walking up from practices. He spots Kira and rushes to her. She was shaking and crying, but before Harry could get there Roxy stopped him.

"Don't touch her she will kill you. Her dreams are back you have to not touch her. Call her by her name then ask if YOU can touch her. Tell her your full name or else." Roxy stepped out of the way and let him go on his way.

"Kira it's me Harry Potter. What happen to you?" Harry sat down beside her and wanted to hold her but knew he couldn't unless she said it was ok.

"He will pay…he will pay…he will pay…he will pay" she repeated over and over rocking. She got up and ran into the woods. Harry though it was best for her to be alone.

At lunch time Kira showed back up acting like nothing had happened. She ate some lunch and went to the library. Harry followed her.

"Kira what happen this morning?" Harry said slipping his arms around her waist as if keeping her still.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder. He saw a mark on her neck but didn't ask about it. Later Harry decided to look it up. What he found out kind of shocked him to the core.

"_In the black family there will be a love child. She wills the other down fall to the Dark Lord. She alone will be able to kill him, no other person can hold a sword ageist him and live to tell the tell. The boy who lived will be her guiding light. Demons will be released from her when she finally tells him the one thing that she fears the most. For she is the queen of the vampira. She will lead them to over throw the Dark Lord. She will have a child when the man she truly loves._" Harry whispers to him self. He though how could she keep this from me? Maybe she didn't even know about it. But could she? Harry though the only way was to ask her face to face. He stepped out and saw her.

"So you know now. I won't tell you my fear. Not yet" At that Kira left and went to the lake. She sat there and though about her child hood. Of her twin, of her mother, of her father, everything flowing thou her again. She looked up at the sky crying wishing Daten was here to save her again, but he died watching her get raped. Hatred built up inside her again. She gets up; the wind starts to blow making her hair fly around her along with her cloak. She loved Harry and couldn't let him know that for a short pirod of time she carried lord Voldermort child, as soon as she found out, Catzi and her went to the abortion clinic and had it killed. She smiled as she caught a sent on the wind.

"He knows. I will have to tell him. Hopefully he will still love me" She kept her eyes over the water.

"You know he will. But will you be able to tell him your scared to even have a male look at you." Catzi said staring at Kira, her own queen. Catzi was also a vampira, along with Roxy and DK. Kira was their queen. Back home she ruled over the whole community. No witch or wizard dare kill one of their own without being forced to pay the price. Kira and Catzi returned to their room to plan for how Kira will tell Harry her full past.


	7. The Feeding

Ch 7 the Feeding

It had been a month seen Harry found out what his beloved Kira was. The headmistress decided to have another ball just before Christmas again. Harry and Kira where going to be going together. How ever for most of the night after the starting dance The Innocent Killers will be playing for the school. The band spent hours playing their songs getting it ready for the show. But just a few days before the show Kira was craving for blood worse then ever.

Kira leaned ageist a wall one night in an empty class room. Harry had followed her and found her and felt like he had to help her.

"Kira I want you to feed from me" Harry said walking up to her. She looked at him and nodded. Harry held out his arm, she got down on her knee and bite her fangs in and began to feed. Harry pushed her hair out of the way and watched her feed. When she finally stopped he felt fine and smiled at her. Kira got up and they began to kiss. Harry put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his neck and he pressed her back ageist the wall. She began to pull at his shirt till she got it off and threw it aside, she smiled and ran her hands down his chest and smiled at him. Harry got her shirt off and stared in awe of her naked half. He ran his figures over the bra she wore to cover her breast. He smiled and kissed her and picked her up and places her on the desk. Kira picked up her wand and from out of no where only inside their head play a soft song. Harry kissed her and laid her back after unhooking her bra. He noticed a large scare going a crossed her stomach. Kira bite her over lip now was the best time as ever.

"That where I tried to kill my self after…"She almost cried.

"Voldermort rape you and got you pregnant." Harry kissed her softly and whispered. "I know. I over heard you and Catzi at lunch. I know you aborted it and your brave and I love you." Harry ran his hand down her body. He kissed her and whipped her tears away and kissed her neck softly.

"I love you too Harry" Kira said as he kissed her neck. He was still a virgin and by all mean so was she. He felt her hands on his back sliding down softly and slowing sending chills down his body. Kira softly lick and nibbled on his neck leaving love marks. He slipped down kissing the top of her chest and down to one of her breasts and sucked on the nipple while rubbing the other one. He could hear Kira take a sharp breath in, her back arching a little off the desk. Harry ran his hands down her stomach and waited she nod softly smiling. He unhooked her jeans and slide down her pants and underwear. She sat up and undid his pants and took them off and his boxers. She lay back bringing him on top of her. Harry slowly pushed penis into her. As if not to hurt her, he truly loved her. He braced him self ageist the desk as he slowly worked in and out of her. She warped her arms around him softly moan and panting in his ear. She softly moaned out his name into his ear. She was driving him crazy but this wasn't fucking as he had heard the guys' talking about this was making love. He loved her and he knew she loved him back. The room began to steam up and the window began to fog up as they made love in the one building both of them loved. As they both reached their own climax and laid there on the desk Kira whispered "I can get into your room remember." They both got dressed and head back to Harry's room where they laid back down and Kira fell a sleep in her lovers arm. The next day they walked hand in hand down the hall. Both had love marks all up and down there necks. Harry didn't hide the fact that he was his girlfriend feeding sources. She wouldn't turn him till he was ready.

Kira had found her old pentagram that her mother had given her and she walked up to Harry one night after his practices.

"Hey sweetie, I was wondering if you would wear my old necklace." She smiled sitting in his lap. He warped his arms around her waist.

"Yea Kira." He leaned his head ageist her arm as she put it on and smiled. She kissed him and they sat there and talked about school, test, life, the band, and the dance. Soon Kira had fallen a sleep in his arms and he picked her up and carried her to the couch where he laid down with her on top and they fell a sleep together like they always did after their first night together. Harry stroked her hair as he fell into a deep sleep.


	8. The Dance

Ch 8 the fight

Everyone was wearing normal muggel clothes but you could tell who was muggel born or grew up by muggel was by the way they dressed. The band all dressed in their normal style. Dark and gothic. Kira really looked good for the show. Her hair was down and framed her face well. She had just priced her eyebrow and her make up was dark so it brought out her bright brown eyes that where green on the outer edges. Her outfit was a shirt that where ripped in all the right places and her jeans her baggy around the ankles and tight around her butt. She had on her japans necklaces and that was it. As the band walked on to stage Kira whole personality changed. She became one with the music as she sang and dances around the stage. The school dances for hours and hours, last Harry heard the time it was around 1 in the morning. When everyone left Kira and Harry was left alone to go back to the tower. They took their time, talking about the show. They sat on the couch Kira had laid her head in Harry's lap. Harry ran his figures thou her hair.

Ginny had been seen glaring at Kira on stage the night of the dance. And though about calling her out of the letter here at school. But sided ageist it and thou a full on fight would work. Then they would see she is a vampira. So the next day when they where exchanging class and Ginny saw Harry and Kira walking together she slammed her shoulder into Kira's hard as she could. Kira turned and looked at Ginny.

"Why did you do that?" Kira sounded calm everyone stopped and watched the action.

"Oh I didn't mean to hit you. Miss high and mighty" Ginny coolly said.

"I anit high and mighty." Kira walked up Ginny getting in her face.

"Well the famous Harry Potter is getting pieces of that from what I heard!" Ginny yelled out and the next thing that could be heard is fight ringing from hall to hall. Kira had hit Ginny right in the jaw busting her lip open. Ginny had throw a fist back but missed. Kira smiled and growls bearing her fangs.

"One thing you should remember about us assassin is we can fight." Kira jumped up and kicked Ginny in the stomach. Ginny flew back and landed on her ass. Kira pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Everyone here knows who and what I'm you child." She walked forward easily as if she was going to kill Ginny and bend over and smiled evil. "I swear if I'm called a Mary Jane person one more time I will kill someone or thing." Kira smack Ginny on the face and got up and began to walk away. Kira heard a click and turned just in time to see Harry standing in front of her and Ginny holding a muggel gun. But it was modified to kill vampires. She caught Harry in her arms; he was shoot in the stomach section it wasn't going to kill him if she hurried.

"Harry I'm sorry for what I got to do because of that bitch." Kira each over and pushed two figures into the wound and all around you could hear people gasp or run away before getting sick. Kira felt sick as well but kept pushing while Harry gasped in pain. She found the small bullet and pulled it out, it was in the shape of a cross she quickly throw it aside before it could burn it and she covered Harry's wound and looked at Catzi who just showed up. Catzi rushed off and got the nurse who came and took Harry away. The headmistress took Ginny away but wouldn't touch Kira. During this quick war operation Harry's blood had sprayed over her body and face. She was shaking and crying at the same time.

She got up and began to run and end up at the Head bathroom and went in side with the password and quickly got the water running and dived in clothes as all. She stayed under for as long as she could and got up to the top and gasped for air.

"Harry wouldn't much like it if you joined to dead." It was Hermione handing Kira a towel but before she got up Kira striped and threw the towel on and shook out her hair and found Hermione bought a fresh set of clothes she got dressed and washed her face and walked out with her new clothes on feeling better. Harry was sitting up in the Hospital Wing when she walked in and smiled at him. She sat on the bed, Harry moved her hair out from her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, she began to cry. Harry warped his arms around her and pulled her closes holding her as she cried. The castle had an Eire feeling for the next few days. Everyone didn't look touch or even speak to Ginny, if fact they would push into her as if she wasn't there. It seem they didn't take it to kindly she tried to kill the superstar of the school and the lead singer of a popular band.

A dark shadow began to call out to Ginny as she laid awake in her bed. She never went down till after dawn or later for the fact that Harry and Kira slept on the couch every night or the nights she didn't fall a sleep in an empty class room from feeding or some other reason.


	9. The Shadow

Ch 9 The Shadow

Catzi wasn't any normal sister she was Kira's life line and bodyguard. Catzi stood be hiding Kira at least a few feet to give her space. She knew all about Kira, from that she wasn't a virgin to she had been missing her feeding monthly and she has been a little more moody.

"Kira why haven't you been feeding like would should be?" Catzi whispers as they watched Ginny get picked on by some older kids.

"Not here not now. I will have to explain to Harry first." Kira walked away.

Catzi was the Princess of the Assassin and the Queen was Kira. Kira was her only family, Kira called her the shadow for the fact Catzi was never far be hide her. Catzi's parents where killed when she was young. Kira had taken her in and cared for her. The one thing that she loved about Kira was her voice. The one weapon she has ageist her depression, she could sing so strong and so long. The one thing she knew about Kira was she could speak Gallic without messing it up. Catzi quite moved thou the shadows watching Kira as she skated over the frozen lake doing flips and spin. She was never as good as Kira was on her feet. But she could draw a lot better then she could and think quicker and with hold emotions easier then Kira. Catzi almost cried when she first heard Kira singing. The music was all wrong and she re wrote it and played it with the band and Kira sounded better without sounding like a recording.

"Why do you stay so close to Kira?" Catzi looked back to see the boy named Neville Longbottom. Catzi smiled at this boy for he wasn't bright but sweet.

"She my sister and I are her body guard." Catzi leaned ageist the tree. Snow was falling witch made watching Kira and Harry little snow ball fight seem magical.

"Harry is one of my best friends." He leaned ageist the tree trying to be all cool. However he misjudged the distances and fell over and Catzi laughed and so did Neville. She held out a hand but got pulled down.

"I'm sorry for how Ginny is behaving to Harry and Kira. I know you guys are assassin. My gran thinks I should go out with one of you guys but you guys are big timers and I'm not." Neville smiled.

"It's ok, the only ones who know about what happen that is assassin is the band, so she should be safe." Catzi nodded and got up and left. Little did everyone know that Ginny was put on the black list with the elder of the table. Ginny could be killed for reason of her actions. Catzi walked into the band's practices room and listen to Kira sing one of there Gallic songs. Kira was sitting on the desk and picked up her flute and began to play Woman of the hill as Catzi picked up her guitar and played along and Kira stopped and began to sing loudly to the song. And they all stopped and looked at each other and laughed.

Little did everyone know that Catzi will be called on to become the Shadow and Kira will soon be called on to become the Innocent Killer. The assassin twins, one the brains the other quick as lighting in her movements. Little did they both know that soon Kira will find out why she is late and not having her monthly craving.


	10. The Test The Death The Wedding

Ch 10 The Test, the death, and the wedding

Kira had gone to Ramus mean a time before but this was the time it would either break her or save her. She sat in the bathroom and saw a plus come up and began to cry. She was pregnant with Harry's child. She didn't know how he was going to take it, so she got up and got in the shower to drown out her crying but someone must have heard her because the next thing the water had stopped and she looked up and there stood Harry. He got down and places a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I saw the test on the skin. It's ok, I'm actually happy." He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a blood red diamond set. "Because I was going to ask you to marry me anyway." Kira began to cry out of happiness and nodded yes and smiled. Harry slipped the ring on her figure and led her out of the bathroom.

That night a red tail hawk was sent. This meant someone in the band had a mission to do. They all looked each other as Kira held out her arm and it land. The note read that Ginny had to be killer for her action and it took The Shadow and The Innocent Killer to do the job. Charges: Working for the empty and trying to kill a Queen. Parent's informed. Kira and Catzi looked at each other and nodded. They called up to there room and changed into there assassin clothes and got their weapons.

"Alright here the plan. I will go in and make her fall a sleep; you slit her throat and make it seem like a suicide. I will leave the fake note and make sure you leave the dagger be hide and we will leave. Got me?" The shadow spoke softly as the Innocent Killer nodded. They did as they planned and got back to the tower where Kira told of the engagement and the baby. Everyone celebrated till early morning where they all fell a sleep.

The news of Ginny suicide had spread thou the school. Kira and Catzi were proud it looked like it, but DK and Roxy knew the truth. Harry was sad about it but was told by Lupin that she was found having sex with Draco the other night and the assassin was sent after her. Harry corned Kira about it.

"Did you and Catzi do it?" Harry was angry but knew why he wasn't told.

"I can't tell you ok? It will put us as harm" She was shaking she was scared.

"Ok, let's talk about the wedding ok Baby." Harry held her and she calmed down.

"There is a wedding chapel down the street in Hogsmead. Can we have it there?" Kira smiled as Harry nodded.

All was happy for now. A week later Harry and Kira was standing at the alter. Kira had on this dress that hid nothing about her. The order, the band all where there. Lupin walked Kira down the aisle. Ron was Harry's best man, Hermione and Catzi where the maids. Harry smiled as Kira reached him and faced him. Vows where exchanged, rings places on figures. All was good and happy. No war, no baby on the way, no death, all was right in the world. They danced and sang all night. Harry and Kira told everything that they would call the child if it was a boy Sirius James Ramus Potter and if it was a girl Lily Hermione Catzi Molly Potter. Everyone clapped and smiled. Harry and Kira where happy and soon their greatest enemy will be died and would die at the hands of the most powers person alive to date. However for now they are a happy family.


	11. The World wind of changes

Ch 11 The world wind of changes

Kira and the band had an interview with Rita Skeeter; Kira wasn't worried about her putting words into the bands mind. She had asked Harry to join her, Catzi asked Hermione and Ron to join as well. Kira was getting big but had begun to ware huge baggy shirt to hide that she was pregnant from Rita. They all went into the interview room which was an empty class room. Rita eyes light up as the band flied in with Harry and his crew be hide him.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" Rita was actually writing as Kira and the band approach the desk they laid out their weapons.

"Rita you know the deal. Mess up and the elder have the right to do as they pleased. Now ask the questions." Kira smirked at her while trying to hide the fact she was now full term pregnant and was about to have babies.

"Ok then, is it true you and the famous Harry Potter are married?" Rita smiled.

"Yes we are." Kira kept her answer short.

"Catzi is it true you have been seeing the boy named Neville Longbottom?" Rita looked to Catzi as the photo guy took his pictures.

"Maybe, maybe not." Catzi kept her eyes out for anything wired. For about an hour it went like this. It had began to storm as Rita left and the gang went to dinner.

"Kira eat something please." Harry looked worried at Kira.

"No Harry I can't eat. I'm fine." She leaned ageist him as the rest of them ate their dinner. Later that night while Catzi and Neville where chatting, which it was true she and Neville where going out. Kira came down with Harry and hurried out to the Hospital wing. Catzi ran out followed by Neville, Ron, Hermione, DK, and Roxy. They where told to wait outside. Catzi didn't take this to well and pushed her way in. The headmistress came up looking up set.

"What is going on" She spoke quickly.

"She having the baby!" everyone said at ones.

"I will go to the Owlery and send a owl to the order to have them come right away." She rushed off. The storm hadn't let up, time was 12 sharp May 13th. The baby still hadn't come when the order showed up. Everyone began to paces back and forth in front of the door. They heard something and Catzi came out and smiled and nodded to them. Second later Harry came out caring a small bundle of blankets.

"It's a boy. She fine and about to have another one. We are having twins. This little one is Sirius James Potter." Harry held the baby so everyone could see him He had untidy black hair with these bright brown eyes. He also had a faint scare on his forehead where his grandmother's love ran thou his veins as well. The rain pounded as Harry took the baby to the nursery and went back to Kira. At 4:20 in the morning baby Daten Ramous Potter was born. He had thick black hair with lighting green eyes and a faint scare as well. Harry kissed Kira's forehead as she held the boys. She smiled and looked at Catzi and saw Catzi actually started crying and smiling at the same time.

"They look like there father." Lupin spoke softly walking up and touching them both.

"James and Sirius would have been proud of you guys. Lily would be crying her eyes out, she always loved kids." Mad Eye Moody said as if he was going to cry as well. Catzi was the first to hold Sirius James and Lupin held Daten Ramous first. They passed the babies around and Kira landed ageist Harry and looked up at him.

"Harry I love you and now the boys." She had tears running down her cheeks.

"And I love you and our boys." Harry wiped her cheeks and kissed her. A couple of minutes later everyone left so Kira and the kids could sleep. Hermione stayed be hide and looked at them all.

"I did more reach on the profit. And well it also says she will bear the greatest weapons ageist the dark lord and they will help bring down his world. I have a feeling that no matter how hard we all try he will get them and you guys will kill him. In the worse possible away. Or he could come here to take them out. I will form a plan with the rest of the gang and we will protect these joys from all harm." She sighed and walked away.

She was right, the ride was just beginning for these guys. Mother by the Innocent Killer fathered by the boy who lived. Born into a family of assassin, singers, qudditch, love, care, strength, wits, speed,this will get very messy before it ends.


	12. The Empire

Ch 12 the Empire

Only a couple of day after Sirius James and Daten Ramous was born it was still storming and the costal was surrounded by Death eaters and Voldermort. Kira stood on the roof drench in rain. Now was the time more then ever. She began to softly sing. (Siuil a run walk my lover)

Shule, shule, shule aroon

Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,

Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,

Shule, shule, shule aroon

Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,

Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,

Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn.

I wish I was on yonder hill

'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,

And every tear would turn a mill

I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel

I'll sell my only spinning wheel

To buy my love a sword of steel

Shule, shule, shule aroon

Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,

Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,

Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn.

I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red

And 'round the world I'll beg my bread

Until my parents shall wish me dead

Shule, shule, shule aroon

Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,

Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,

Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn.

Shule, shule, shule aroon

Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,

Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume

Shule, shule, shule aroon

Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,

Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,

Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn.

Slowly she began to change. She wasn't only the Queen of the Assassin but also a phoenix. A rare breed of woman who could live for long periods of time along with their family and loved ones. Her hair changed to this pitch black hair, huge white wing came out of her backs. Off in the distances you could see 11 other phoenix's coming. Catzi was the Princess of the assassin and the Queen of the arts. Harry watched as his wife, his lover, his best friend…his Kira went into battle.

All the phoenix stood around the enemy, Kira could hear her children cry for her but knew they would die if she failed. Energy ran thou them all making a cycle around them then within it as it cut thou the men and woman you could hear their cries of pain, a horrible death.

"STOP IT YOU WORES!" Voldermort yelled out at them. But it created a pentagram. It began to glow blue, Harry took his eyes away to see his boys calm but also blue, he looked around everyone was blue. Those who cared or even liked the bands and the other where blue. Everything was blue, and then there was a huge bang and a green flash.

"KIRA!" Harry yelled looking out. Nothing had changed but this look on Voldermort face was pale white. The woman in front of him was this angel like figure. Bodies laid about them. Harry began to cry but something caught his eye, the figure was Kira. As if it was her normal tongue Kira spoke Gallic and said:

"You will never harm another soul as long as the Phoenix Empire LIVES!" She threw out her hand and shouts this light of blood red. It hit Voldermort right in the rest and she pulled and he fell. Two things appeared in front of her. The sword of Gryffindor and the Cup of Raven claw. She smirked as Voldermort yelled out. She looked at it they explored at sight and the dust blew away. Voldermort began to crack and break great beams of light shouting out from every distraction. He exploded and threw Kira back knocking her out. The sky cleared and Harry saw Kira lying on the ground dripping wet, cut and bleeding badly. He rushed out, the other phoenix where barely able to get up. The other boys came out and helped get them in side. Kira was in the door way of death and life. Harry and the boys stayed with her. She died twice and came back each time. Harry had found out the full story of his wife.

The phoenix empire has 13 kingdoms in it, Assassin, Art, Amazons, Werewolves, Vampires, Slayers, Mortals, Wizards, Vampira, Light, Dark, Demons, and Dragons. Kira lived in five different parts and ruled one. Catzi lived in five and ruled one as well. The empire never saw night for it reached all around the world. Kira, Catzi, DK, and Roxy are best friend with the main ruler named Phoenix. Kira could have died because she used so much of her energy. But the dark lord and his followers where died. From what Harry had gotten they all died a painful death. Kira now laid in front of her husband and children in a deep a coma. No one knew if she would come out of it or not. Harry parried ever day she will live. Phoenix walked up behide Harry one day and sat beside him. And softly sang Orinoco Flow.

Let me sail, let me sail

Let the Orinoco Flow

Let me reach, let me beach

On the shores of Tripoli

Let me sail, let me sail

Let me crash upon your shore

Let me reach, let me beach

Far beyond the Yellow Sea

De, de

De, de

De, de

De, de

De, de

Sail away, sail away, sail away

Sail away, sail away, sail away

Sail away, sail away, sail away

Sail away, sail away, sail away

From Bissau to Palau

In the shade of Avalon

From Fiji to Tiree

And the Isles of Ebony

From Peru to Cebu

Feel the power of Babylon

From Bali to Cali

Far beneath the Coral Sea

De, de

De, de

De, de

De, de

De, de

Sail away, sail away, sail away

Sail away, sail away, sail away

Sail away, sail away, sail away

Sail away, sail away, sail away

From the North to the South

Ebudæ unto Khartoum

From the deep sea of clouds

To the island of the moon

Carry me on the waves to the land I've never been

Carry me on the waves to the lands I've never seen

We can sail, we can sail

With the Orinoco Flow

We can sail, we can sail (sail away, sail away)

We can steer, we can near

With Rob Dickins at the wheel

We can sigh, say goodbye

Ross and its dependency

We can sail, we can sail (sail away, sail away, sail away)

We can reach, we can beach

On the shores of Tripoli,

We can sail, we can sail (sail away, sail away, sail away)

From Bali to Cali

Far beneath the Coral Sea

We can sail, we can sail (sail away, sail away, sail away)

We can sail, we can sail (sail away, sail away, sail away)

Sail away, sail away, sail away

Sail away, sail away, sail away

"That is pretty." Harry watched as she nodded and got up and left.

Kira lay a sleep recovering form her fighting. She will hopeful awake, but when this assassin will mother wake from the sleep she needed so badly. And will she remember what happen that night or before? No one will now for sure.


	13. The Odd coupel

Ch 13 The Odd couple

The phoenix's stayed be hide and here seen around the grounds playing and trying to take their minds off that one of their top leaders could die. Catzi sat beside lake where Kira would have been if she was ok. Catzi felt someone be hided her and smiled.

"Hey guy." Catzi watched as Neville sat beside her.

"How do you bloody know it's me every time?" Catzi stared off over the lake.

"Your smell really. Chemical make up." Catzi smiled and made a small fire for them. "No news on Kira. Still sound a sleep, but her wounds have healed. I think what got her was more emotional then physical." Catzi sighed and closed her eyes, one of the other girls where messes with their power for the wind began to blow art ageist her soul. Next thing she knew was Neville kissing her. She slapped him and got up and ran off. It wasn't that he caught her off guard it was the fact she was alone and didn't want to bring someone else into the phoenix empire that isn't fit for the life. She leaned ageist a tree hearing everything that went on though the forest. Her deep black hair blew about her as she warped her cloak closer to her. She hears foot steps and opened her eyes and saw Neville come looking for her. She left and met him half way.

"Why did you come in here? You of all people hate it in here." She places a hand on his pale face and shook her head.

"I was worried about you. I care about you more then my own safety." He looked wildly around him. Catzi rolled her eyes.

"I'm more then safe in here. Seen I'm a phoenix and a vampira, nothing can harm me." She hugged him even thou she hated physical touch.

"Kira said the same thing to Harry and look at her now." He wasn't shaking out of fear but because he didn't want to cry in front of her. Catzi stood back shocked at him for saying that.

"Kira is fine. She needs sleep, you you you mortal have no clue the working on phoenix!" Catzi yelled going deeper into the forest. Neville stood there in shock for a while but went to Harry for advices.

"Did Kira ever that un know?" Neville smiled and picked up Sirius James who just learned its fun to pull long hair.

"Yes and still is. Only Catzi and Phoenix can enter here without getting a shock wave of energy. I think Kira feels everything around us. And fears someone taken us from her. As for Catzi she is that way fro her own reasons, Kira never told me what had happen to her parents but none the less you must give her space." Harry smiled and picked up Daten Ramous.

"Go take to her." Harry smiled as they laid the kids back down in their crib to play or plot they really weren't sure what went thou these two heads.

"I will" Neville smiled and left to go look for Catzi.

When he found her she looked to him and pats the spot next to her. And began to tell the story of her life and why she never touched another male other the DK. She slowly began to lay her head on his shoulder. He slowly slipped an arm around her.

The fact is the reason Catzi parents are died was because of Catzi. Kira and Catzi have been friends seen they where both 15 and 14. Just before Catzi sweet 16 all things went to hell. Catzi father was a drunk and Kira hated him with every fiber she could. Well when Catzi found her new power she was happy. Down side she couldn't control them when she was angry. One night she woke up to find her father yelling about Kira living by her self and with a few close friends. DK and Roxy lived with Kira at the time. Her anger build up inside of her and the next thing she heard two thuds and ran out to find her father died and mother. She ran and called Kira and told her. Kira rushed there and saw the scene and looked at Catzi. That night Catzi left little she loved and her cat Pokka. They all left and went to stay with a friend, they stayed till the war began back in England and they came to England to deal with the matter. They have been together ever seen.

That night Catzi and other phoenix did one last song in hope to bang Kira out of the sleep. May it be (Celtic song which was done on the Lord of the rings CD)

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be as darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh, how far you are from home

Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornië alantië (Darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call

Will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornië alantië (Darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now


	14. The waking

Ch 14 the wakening

Harry laid awake looking at where Kira would sleep whishing and missing her. The boys laid a sleep, they would wake up in an hour to be feed which was to hard seen neither of them like waking up so they never threw a fit in the middle of the night. Harry sat up feeling like Kira was a wake. He woke up Ron and asked him to watch the kid while he went to the bathroom. He creped down to the Hospital wing and looked in. It was the most beautiful site he had seen in years.

The moon beams created and cycled her body. She looked ghostly pale in the light. Smiling looking at her hand, at her wedding band. She looked up and saw Harry. Her smiled became brighter. She got up and ran to him throwing her arms around him hugging him tightly. They began to cry in each other arms. Harry stroked her hair as they hugged.

"Do you remember?" Harry pushed her back looking at her for a sign she remembers.

"Does this give you your answer?" She began to french him like the night they first kissed. Harry put his hands on her neck to hold her in places as the broke away.

"My god your back!" Harry yelled out happily as everyone woke up to him. He picked her up and spines her around. Everyone rushed in Herminie and Ron holding the boys. Who held out their little arms to their parents. Kira rushed over and took both boys and kissed them over and over.

"Oh my boys thank you." She snuggled close to them so only they hear what their mother spoke. Harry walked up and put a hand on each of the boys.

"My family is together again." He kissed Kira. Harry and Kira sat up for most of the night cuddling and other things. Kira smiled and kissed Harry as she lay in his arms looking at the boys.

"They will cause hell when they get older wont they?" She snuggled closer.

"Yes their grandfathers would have been proud. I think we have the next Fred and George on our hands here." Harry stroked her side and kissed her neck. He was glad she was back. Nothing seems different. Kira didn't fall a sleep but Harry sure did. Kira got up and smiled watching the boys. She rubbed their back and smiled laying her head on the side of the crib. When the sun came up she watched it and looked at Harry and smiled. They would be going to have a fun life. The boys are parented by an Aurora and an Assassin Queen. Life for these two just going to get better and funnier.

Kira was born into that life and now she is an assassin. Harry family was one of the top Aurora of the order and now he going to be one. Theses boys either going to be messed up in the head or follow in their parents foot steps or open a joke shop, which ever it was she and Harry will be proud of them and love them dearly. These last months at Hogwarts will be the last school days but a whole new beginning for these boys and their parents. What will lie next no one knows no one every knows the full story.


	15. The New twins

CH 15 the New Twins

Kira and Harry had some final exams they needed to study for so they hired Fred and Gorge to watch the boys. What to come would change their relationship with these kids forever

"Well, our first time alone with…" Fred gulped.

"Kids. But we must change them to be like us." Gorge and Fred turned way to look at list of do's and don'ts. The boys looked at each other and Sirius James reached out and took Fred's wand. Then Daten Ramous took Gorge's wand and bang to bang the wands on the table in front of their high chair.

When Fred and Gorge turned around they where that rats where pink. The boys kept hitting the wands on the table changing the other twin's different colors and sometimes back into animals. Laughing then Daten Ramous threw his wand aside and fell asleep and Sirius James followed close by. Catzi walked in and looked at the rats and say the boys had discarded the other wands aside.

"Didn't Kira tell you not to turn around? WITH YOUR WANDS IN YOUR BACK POKETS?" Catzi began to laugh and picked up the now half cat half rat twins and set them on a bed and changed them back.

"We where just getting to the list." Fred quickly grabbed his wand.

"We didn't think they where worse then US!" Gorge grabbed his and sighed.

"Well try better next time. Their sleep now!" Fred jaw dropped.

Soon the sun was shinning and it was the end of their 7th years. Everyone set out beside the lake file Daten reached out and pulled on Kira's hair.

"Ouch, why do you have to pull my hair?" Kira laid him beside his brother. Harry kissed Kira softly and laid down and played with the boy. Kira watched as the student filed out. Everyone got up and headed to the train station Harry looked up at his home for the last time.

"Will I ever see it again?" Harry looked to Kira for the answer.

"I think so, seen I signed on to be a teacher, and DA is my class. I feel like we all shouldn't be in a line of duty where we could be killed." Kira smiled as the last students filed by and the band was walking down the gravel path.

"We? I'm still going to be an Aurora but who is we here?" Harry got his answer as Neville and Catzi filed up.

"I just got the Herbology job here. And Catzi is going to stay here and help Hadgird with Care of Magical Creatures." Neville smiled as they all walked down the gravel path to the train. Well now Harry has three months before he is back here. The year ended with him getting married and having twins. Life is just going to get funnier from here.

What lies ahead for this couple will soon be found out. For Kira still had three months of touring and recording. What will happen no one knows. But we sure will find out.


	16. The Flash Back at the show

Ch 16 the fast back at the show

Kira and Harry walked up to number four door and took a deep breath in. They both held one of the boys who at the time where a sleep. Aunt Punalia opened the door and took there in shook.

"What is the meaning of this? That school said you be coming here to get your stuff and leave. What is this?" She looked down at the boys as if they where nothing more then dirt.

"Watch it lady. That is why we are here. I'm Harry's wife and these are our kids. Say one remark about them and you will regret it." Kira pushed back as Dudley saw the babies and his jaw drop.

"DAD WE HAVE TWO BABIES OF THOSES PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE MAKE THEM LEAVE" He said as his father came out and saw what was going on. The boys began to cry and Kira growls she hand Daten Ramous to Harry and kicked the door shut and pulled out two small hand guns and pointed it and the family.

"Listen, I'm a full time assassin as well as a mother. So I'm a little run down. If and I repeat my self if any of you guys say one more word while we are here. I will inform my head council and let them deal with u." She nodded to Harry who put the boys on the step as they giggle and watched their mother work. Harry quickly got in and out.

They left and went back to the house and left his stuff and got on the tour bus. DK and Roxy took the boys so Kira could take a shower. She came out and into the back room where was a small room for her and her family to share. She was warped in just a towel. She smiled at Harry who was laying on the bed half a sleep. She quickly got dressed in her black jeans and her tube top and giggles. And jumped on top of him with a pillow.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled and began to hit him. He turned around and hit her back. They laughed and hit each other till they fell back. Harry pushed her hair away from her eyes and places his hands on her cheek and leaned in and kissed her.

Later that night she got on stage to sing one of her best songs. Neo was on the piano and she was wearing a white dress that fanned around her and she had glass rose in her hair, Harry remembers her calling it her Christian Daee dress. She stood tall and when the music began picture flashed be hide her. He saw pictures of her brother for the first time playing. Then she began to sing You rise me up.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;

But when you come and I am filled with wonder,

Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

Harry eyes grew wide at one picture. A baby picture of him and Kira lying together in a crib. Harry could hear it in his head.

"Awww James Sirius they fell a sleep together. Pleases don't take her she a sleep. Come back tomorrow and get her." Lily said softly She began to hum Rise me up softly.

"Lily her mother wants to have her tonight before she has to go back to the states." Sirius bends over and picked up Kira while holding Daten in his arms as well, and walked out leaving. The next thing that happens was Voldermort attacked. Sirius found out and sent Kira to the state. Harry came back to the present and saw his wife on stage. Kira was bowing and waving. She was one he was last with before his parent's death. Harry knew she felt the same way as he did about their past and wont push it.

Back on the bus they sang and danced to different Celt songs. She sang it in Gallic and her normal voice. She pulled Harry up and danced with him as well.

Late into the night. They where on a private jet heading to the state. Kira was curled up and a sleep with him on the bed on the jet. Neville came up to the bed and sat down at the foot and smiled at Harry.

"Can you believe this? We are going to the state with the top band there. The Innocent Killers are a big hit from what Catzi says. I can't wait." He said looking out the window.

"I'm happy no matter where we go really. How are you and Catzi doing?" Harry stroked Kira's hair a little.

"Great she now lets me hold her and kiss her cheek. Catzi said something about going back to hell to see the old hang out before we head across the country." Neville smiled and got up and went to his own little cot. Everyone fell a sleep. The twins where sitting up down in bed with their father. Their scares showed on their forehead and Harry got a tear and wipes it away.

"Your grandmother would be so trilled right now." Harry smiled and began to tell the twins all he knew about their grandparents. He pulled out the photo album and showed them. They behaved their selves and looked at each picture. They where now sitting up on their own and eating some solids food. Harry now knows how proud his father would have been of him when Harry was this age.


	17. The New world

Ch 17 The New world

When they stepped off the plane it was quite and dark. They got into a tour bus and began their trip somewhere unknown to Harry and Neville. When the bus stop Kira goes up and smiled at Harry. She put the boys in their strollers and got off the bus. In front of them where a huge three level house. Each level had a warp around pouch, willow trees grew in the front and when Harry looked back he saw lines of smaller houses. Beside the first house was another house just as large but looked darker.

"The white one is my house then other is Catzi. This is our compounded. Mostly assassins live here with their family. The council likes it because the top assassin lives here and can be quickly gathered for a job or talked to." Kira smiled. She smiled as they all went inside.

The house was very well kept for someone who is gone a lot. Kira smiled and kissed Harry as he stood jaw dropped. She has a very wide range of different gaming systems, sound systems, everything.

"Oh wow, can I play with this stuff?" Harry looked at him. He was never allowed to mess with the stuff back at number four.

"Yea?" Kira giggled and sit the boys in a play pin and turned on a TV. They watched some TV while the boys napped played and try to beat up each other. That night they had dinner, take out. Kira and Harry laid the boys to bed after a bath and went down stairs. Harry played a video game while Kira chatted on something called DBCA. They curled up and watched a movie and head to bed.

The next day everyone left for work and different things. Leaving Harry, Neville and the boys alone. They took the kids out for a morning play on the play ground and met some of the other people and found out most of them knew Daten or Kira. The day went along well. Kira came home and they ate dinner. Harry and Kira pillow fought before bed. They had a very open relationship.

Catzi and Neville on the other had slept in two different rooms on two different levels. Seem Catzi do not like males that much. Nevertheless, they have a move up; she was now hugging him back. Hopely it will get better soon. She has taught him how to use a dagger. He was not missing as much but Harry was sure not to go out while he was practing. She had also bought him every Hierology book their was on earth. So when the boys where napping Harry would help him doing lessons plans. He even went on line to find picture of different muggle plans he could teach the kids about to help them when they cannot use magic. Harry was happy here and Kira new cd would take them on the road, she had a video coming out on a show and she needed to be there.


	18. Music Video

Ch 18 Music Video

Harry stood in the living room as Kira played her new CD. The Innocent Killer Vol 2. Harry smiled, this was their first CD with Daten who death was told to muggels as car cash. She smiled and stopped it and looked at him.

"So? What do you think?" Kira held her hands.

"Wow. Your voice is so strong. Where did these songs come from?" Harry kissed her.

"Many I wrote when I was younger" She smiled.

"We are doing a re mix of Home Sweet Home for our first signal off of this one." Kira smiled and handed him the plans for the set and who was in it. Harry looked up at her.

"All of you guys singing with picture of the lost ones in your family and the new ones that you have added. Wow that is sweet." Harry hugged her. He was going to be in this music video holding the boys as she stood aside as if her not there but spiritual there.

The next day the camera crew showed up. Catzi was talking to Neville about the different things and how to use them. They had dyed his hair a dark red that looked good on him. Kira wore this long shelve shirt which where cut at the shoulders and had lace on it and some tight jeans. Catzi had fixed her hair so she had it curled but it framed her face and she pushed it back a little with a folded up bandana. Catzi has on a shirt that say meet me after school. And loses fitting jeans. They began to film. Home Sweet Home was a pretty song:

You know I'm a dreamer

But my heart's of gold

I had to run away high

so I wouldn't come home low

Just when the things weren't right

doesn't mean they were always wrong

Just take this song

And you'll never feel

Left all alone

Take me to your heart

Feel me in your bones

Just one more night

And I'm comin' off this

LONG and winding road

I'm on my way

I'm on my way

Home sweet home

Tonight, tonight

I'm on my way

I'm on my way

Home sweet home

You know that I've seen

Too many romantic dreams

Up in lights

FALLING OFF the silver screen

My heart's like an open book

For the whole world to read

Sometimes nothing--

Keeps me together at the SEAMS

I'm on my way

I'm on my way

Home sweet home

tonight, tonight

I'm on my way

Just set me free

Home sweet home

Home sweet home

Home sweet home

Home sweet home

I'm on my way

Well I'm on my way

Home sweet home

Yea-ah

I'm on my way

Just set me free

Home sweet home

They where standing in front of a grave as Kira mouth the words (the sound will be put in later) and acted out her emotions. Catzi did her part in front of a cliff that wave would hit and send up water. DK did his in front of a broken down Bowling Alley. Roxy did hers in front of a muggle school. At the very end they all walked up the lane arms locked together, Kira had her guitar on her back. Harry, Neville, Sirius James, Daten Ramous, DK's sister and Roxy's parents all stood at the top waiting for them as if they where coming home from a long road of hell. Then when it blacked out the editor added picture of Harry's Parents, Kira's Family, Dumbdore, Neville's Parents, and the last picture shown was Daten.

Harry could not help but shed a tear when he saw this. The next day they laid flowers on Daten's gravesite. They sat the boys down who clawed over to the picture and Daten ran his little figure over the picture and looked up to his mother and reached for her. She walked up and picked him up. She began to cry and whispers "Yes this was the man you where named after." Catzi joined them soon after and Kira sat Daten down and hugged Catzi crying. Harry rubbed her back. She was only a little bit healed. She missed her brother dearly, Harry had a feeling he was her world.


	19. The Town

Ch 19 the Town

Kira sat in front of a burnt down bowling alley, which sat in the corner next to a Chinese's food places and a coffee shop, down to the right is a bar and a movie place. DK, Roxy, Catzi, and Kira all looked at it.

"Wow it's really gone…" Kira said looking around. The fire had start at the bowling alley and went to the other buildings.

"Yea it is…" DK looked around and sighs.

This places that stood before them in ruins was their hang out. This is where they would hang out and be kids and teens. Kira closed her eyes and remember all the good times and the bad. They got back in the car and drove off to their hotel. The town they lived it is W aka HELL to Kira. She hated the places while she went to Muggle School.

Daten Lupin and Sirius James have begun to walk a little and talk a little. Daten Lupin first word was dada and Sirius James was mama. Kira would play a few songs and they would clap along. Harry would make up stories for them to fall a sleep by. Life was good until the two people who adopted Kira when her foster parents showed up.

"Why are you guys here?" Kira said from the doorway not letting them in.

"We are here to see our grandchildren." The woman said.

"I don't think so. I wouldn't want them to see the people who called their mother the daughter of a whore." Kira said in a low and dangerous voice Harry knew this mean to get them away from her.

"I think you should leave now." Harry stepped in front of Kira.

"Don't protect her boy." The man said.

"Who said I was protecting her?" Harry slammed the door in his face and locked it. They went back to the boys before they put them down for the night. Ones they where a sleep, Kira and Harry went back to watch a movie (Phantom of the Opera). Kira had intved Catzi over to watch it. Seem they both new all the words to all the songs…Harry laughed as they made comments all the way thou. Made it even more fun to watch it when they both yelled out SWISH when Erik would jump and turn with his cloak on. They stayed in the town for a while. However, Kira hated to so by the third day they moved on. They stopped one last time to see the places where they hanged out as kids.

They got on the bus and let the boys play while the rest of them watch MASH or Phantom or for DK sleep off the killer hang over he had. After a while the boys where fed and took a nap, Kira joined them.


	20. The True Family

Ch 20 The True family

Kira sat at the table with a brand new laptop. She was posting on DBCA along with Catzi. Harry was giving a bath to boys who where now into the habit of slashing water everywhere, so Harry was getting a bath as well. Kira stood in the doorway.

"I found out why the bowling alley was burned down…" She had the looks of being pissed off yet didn't really care.

"What to tell me or wait till everyone is together." Harry said looking over his shoulder and as he did Sirius James threw the washcloth into his father face and began to laugh. Kira could not help but laugh. Harry turned and looked at his son who batted his eyelash at him and pouted.

"To cute…ok back to the subject. A person we knew was drunk and high and well he thou it would be cool to brake in and found some chemicals in the back, poured it everywhere, and lit a match and well the rest is history. The fire fighters couldn't stop it in time. He was found passed out in the parking lot. Catzi and I have had some trouble with the guy before." Kira picked on Daten Ramous and began to dry him off.

"Well that sounds wired." Harry picked up Sirius James. They dressed the boys and laid them down to bed.

"Well we all loved fire. My self would just stare at it as if it was something pretty. To a phoenix, fire is very pretty. Nevertheless, some took it to far. Anyway, we are going to go see my "adopted" mother and her family. I hope everything goes smoothly."

A couple of days later they where in a small town. Her adopted mother was named Jasmine; she had two daughters' Angel and Lisa. Kira have been her "daughter" seen Kira was about 12.

"Hello kids." Jasmine said hugging Kira then Catzi then DK then Roxy, she was a short woman about 4'11, long black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey mom" They all said together. A girl around 10 ran out side she was taller then her mother, with curly brown hair and big light brown eyes. Harry took this to be Angel.

"SISSY! BROTHER!" She ran and jumped into Kira's arms everyone hugged each other. A little girl around 3 came out she looked like her mother a whole lot and she hugged everyone. Ones in side Harry learned by Kira loved this woman. She was sweet and kind, like Kira is.

"Ok let me see my grand babies" She took both boys and gave them kisses. They loved the attention they got from everyone.

"Mom where is he?" Kira looked at a picture of her and another boy holding her. The boy was around 18 or 19 and had long brown hair and brown eyes; he had a dark look about him. She was 12 or 13, she still looked innocent enough to pass as a child, but there was a cut across her cheek ever today laid a scare Harry had seen many times before but never asked about it.

"He is at work. Him and You-know-who are still living together down the street. Her boy plays nothing but your band. I find it quite funny at times." Peggy said watch Angel and Lisa play with the babies.

That night they had a big dinner, and chatted about each other. Harry felt at home, and knew that this must be her family like the Weasley where to him. Harry very muched liked watching his wife smile and laugh. This was her true family.


	21. Two weeks of hell

Ch 21 Two weeks of hell

Kira had taken her sisters and the babies out to the zoo. Harry was sitting with her "mom" in the kitchen. Jasmine seems to fit right into this whole house. She smiled at Harry and sat down across from him.

"Kira had this house build for me and my family. Sweet girl she is." Jasmine smiled and looked around the kitchen.

"Who is he?" Harry had not seen that much hatred in his wife eyes when she asked a question.

"Her ex boyfriend. He is six year older then she is. It happened just after her brother's death. They had been dating for six months. Then for some reason he slept with her cousin and left her…only two weeks after Daten's death. Affected the whole family. I had watched both grow up and become lovers. My oldest Angel loved them both; she just stopped talking about her all together. Kira turned to music and left the sun light and became the assassin we know now. He lives just down the road now from us. We never see them." Jasmine sighed and looked at Harry.

"What is his name?" Harry looked angry. Not because it was his wife but it ruined her emotional.

"Shadow…don't mess with him…" Jasmine barely got out when Angel came running in.

"Kira is fighting Eva!" Angel ran back out followed by the two at the table. It was true Kira and a girl who was a lot bigger then her fighting on the ground. Kira had the upper hand. Kira had her pinned to the ground punching her over and over. The guy from the picture standing to one side. Catzi holding the boys walked up to Harry.

"Call the boys ugly fucks." She whispered and took them inside along with Lisa. No one was trying to stop it. Harry thou it was because this was her cousin and she had all the rights.

"Sir I think you should stop it." Harry said to Shadow who looked at him with such laziness it acetyl pissed off Harry.

"No way. I taught Kira all she knows about fighting. She could kill me." He just laughed a bit and lazily walked off. Harry pulled him back, punched him in the face, went, and pulled Kira off her cousin. Kira had a busted lip and nose, but her cousin had two black eyes, cut keeps, busted nose and lip. She ran off.

"YEA GET OUT OF HERE YOU…." Kira yelled and Harry covered her mouth before she could yell out any more. Harry got her inside. Catzi handed Kira the boy who where being fed.

No one talked for a long while. Kira was pissed off; she tended to the boys and then went to the tour bus and played some tones. Harry went and staid with his wife for a while.


	22. The boys

Ch 22 The Boys

Kira had always wanted to have children. However she never though she would have the next 'Fred and Gorge', but the boys made her laugh whenever she was up set. She and Harry where sitting on the floor each hold up on boy by their waist to get them to try to walk. It was a no go, but they where trying to form sentences and words. Kira's cousin hadn't been over seen Kira beat her ass down.

Kira had taken it personally when she called her boys ugly. Sirius James had his father untidy black hair, that if you looked at it in the sun it looks blue; he has his mother bright brown eyes. The scare is which surprise everyone at the first look; she had gone to Lupin for answer. He had said it is for his mother lover and it is passed on that they could be just like their father or the complete opposite. Daten James has his uncle thick black hair but his father bright green eyes. He also carried the scare. It wasn't long before they would have to go back to England, so Kira can teach the next group of First Years in Defies ageist the Dark Arts. She would teach and have the boys there as well. Harry would go do work and then at night come to the castles. It would be as if they where a normal family.

Kira didn't want to leave her 'family' here. Jasmine and them are witches, so they ended up packing up their bags and heading back to Hogwarts.

The boy's day is normal; they get up with their mom around 6:30. Get ready; to go breakfast, then they play in her classroom, where the girls will hold them and play with them while taken notes or what ever they are doing for that day. Dad would come home around dinnertime and play with them, visit with mom then go to bed with mom. Then they would start all over. They enjoyed Hagird coming over on weekend nights so mom and dad could go out. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione would come over as well and baby-sits them. They learned to walk and talk within the walls of Hogwarts. And one day they will even learn in these walls.


End file.
